


Quite an Earful

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Quite an Earful

Quite An Earful

After watching part 5 of Banger Week and seeing Dan get hurt, I felt the intense need to write a hurt!Dan worried!Gavin fic.

Gavin blames himself for Dan getting hurt so Dan tries to make him feel better.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin was hiding in his bedroom, putting away all of the camera equipment after the final shooting for Banger Week for the Slow Mo Guys. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his hands and seeing a small spot of blood on them from when he had to help Dan dress his hand, feeling a small shiver run through his body. He remembered that feeling in his gut as he looked over at Dan, seeing him standing there and looking down at something.

When Dan said he was bleeding, Gavin’s stomach dropped and he rushed over with the camera in hand, reaching for his camera having become second nature.

It wasn’t until after they’d bandaged it up and concluded the recording that the realisation properly hit him. He got Dan hurt. _Again_. His stupid fucking videos kept hurting his lover and he’d just keep going.

“I’m so stupid,” Gavin whispered, his head resting in his hands. The sandy haired Brit flinched when a hand made contact with his shoulder. He looked up to see Dan with a small smile on his face, sitting down beside Gavin and taking Gavin’s hands in his. His hair was wet and matted, wearing clean clothes now after a quick shower and his bandage had been changed.

“You’re not stupid, babe. It’s not your fault the banger didn’t light,” Dan said quietly. “And I’m fine. I’m just glad it was me and not you,” Dan whispered, bringing Gavin’s hands up to his lips and pressing light kisses to his knuckles. “I can handle a bit of pain,” Dan joked but Gavin just pulled his hands away, standing up and pacing, chewing on his nails nervously.

“Dan, you’ve gotten massive burns doing this and now you’ve probably got a chunk of glass in your bloody-...” Gavin shut his mouth at the poor choice of words. He just started biting his nails again, Dan hushing him and standing up, one hand on Gavin’s hip and the other (definitely _not_ the one with the bandages) reaching up to tilt Gavin’s chin up.

“Gav, I’m fine. It’s fun doing this stupid stuff with you,” Dan started and Gavin opened his mouth to argue but Dan hushed him again. “No matter what we do, it’s not your fault. Plus, it’s just a scratch,” Dan said reassuringly and Gavin nodded, still with that sad little look on his face that Dan absolutely hated to see on his boyfriend’s face. The darker haired man pulled Gavin in, his arms snaking around Gavin’s waist and burying his nose in Gavin’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple while Gavin just slid his arms around Dan’s neck.

“Hey,” Dan said with a little smile and Gavin made a small noise of acknowledgement. “I love you, Gavin,” he whispered and Gavin just tightened his grip around Dan’s neck a little.

“Love you too, Dan,” Gavin murmured.

It wasn’t until Dan texted Gavin about getting his hand x-rayed that the overly protective side of the younger Brit came out and Dan got quite an earful when his CO called him over for a private phonecall, Gavin shouting at him for a good 10 minutes, all the while Dan just smiled and kept saying ‘I love you’.


End file.
